This potentiometer is a new type of electronic component, having high linearity, high reliability, and the like, and it can be applied to fields such as aviation, spaceflight, precision instruments and meters, and the like. With the development of technology, a potentiometer with long-service-life, high-performance and high-reliability is urgently needed. At present, there has been great progress on rotary potentiometers. There is however little research on linear sliding potentiometers.
In the prior art, a linear sliding type potentiometer uses an electronic brush structure to achieve the function of the product by changing the position of the electronic brush by means of linear sliding. Chinese patent application 201010528601.1 titled “linear sliding type potentiometer” discloses a linear sliding type potentiometer, which comprises a housing, a sliding shaft capable of moving in the housing and an output bus installed on the housing, wherein a resistor assembly is installed in the housing, and the resistor assembly comprises an insulating board provided with a conductive tracks and three installation wires installed on the insulating board. One end of the sliding shaft projects into an interior of the housing, and an electronic brush assembly is installed at the end of the sliding shaft which projects into the housing, the electronic brush assembly comprises a slider fixed on the sliding shaft, a spring leaf connected with the electronic brush is fixed on the slider, and the electronic brush is in contact with the conductive track on the insulating board. Although the sensor can convert linear displacement to an electric signal, the structure thereof is complex, the service life is short and thus the sensor is not suitable for frequent slider motion. On the basis of this design, the applicant makes some improvements to the structure and proposes a new patent application 201220557883.2, this patent application discloses a coaxial duplex linear sliding type potentiometer. The potentiometer comprises a housing, a conductive plastic substrate I and a conductive plastic substrate II, wherein a lower surface of the conductive plastic substrate I and an upper surface of the conductive plastic substrate II are respectively provided with a resistor, a sliding rod projecting out of the housing between the conductive plastic substrate I and the conductive plastic substrate II, a slider is provided at the end of the sliding rod which projects into the housing, and upper and lower side surfaces of the slider that respectively are provided with two electronic brushes. Voltage signals output by the potentiometer have a linear relationship with linear displacements of an adjusting shaft, and conversion from mechanical movement to electric signals can be realized. Although the reliability thereof is improved relative to the former one, the structure thereof is more complex, the cost is also higher and the service life is not long enough.